Threads of Guilt and Remorse
by Jimmy1201
Summary: Ron being her "first" is going to be a problem. What's a girl to do? In this case, get a little help from her friends... This is from the cutting room floor from my "A Post Grad" sitch. My reviewer had strong objections to it and I decided that their objections to it were valid. Mostly, what would Ron's reaction have been? It is also a bit smutty. All characters property of Disney.


"Kimberly, I was going over your scans with Dr. Paksmonga and I want to talk to you about a problem you are going to have," Dr. Beechman told the young woman.

"A problem I am going to have? You are a prophet too?"

"What?"

Kim sighed, took off her helmet and said, "I'm sorry, it's just that things finally turned around for me. Or so I thought. I got Ron to agree to marry me, the paperwork is done, the judge is here, and before we even got to the 'You may now seal this union with a kiss' part, an idiot Norse god yanks him away from me."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. That girl that ran up to him and kissed him? It definitely looked like he was the kissee and not the kisser."

"Been there, done that already. No, that was a little prank I pulled that came back to bite me. He'll be back, hopefully without racking up a body count."

"A body count?"

"Never mind that, what is the problem that you see me having."

"The night after you get got married, you will probably want to consummate the marriage, right?"

"Well..."

"I can't tell whether or not you have ever gone 'all the way' with anyone and it's not any of my business..."

"I haven't" the redhead interrupted.

"You have recently been injured and have been told 'no physical relations' until the webbing used in your healing has dissolved, right?" the doctor pressed on.

"Yes, but I..." Kim was starting to see where this conversation was headed.

"Can I tell you what will probably happen?" Skyler interrupted the younger woman.

"OK," the redhead sighed.

"You are either going to flat out lie to Ronald and tell him pressing those spots doesn't hurt or you're going to convince him that it will only hurt a little, so it's OK. You will be expecting pain; your muscles will be tight and Ron is going to hurt you when he tries to slide inside you. The two of you are going to be enthusiastic and it's going to tear those strands free. The result will be, in a physician's technical term, a lousy lay. At the end of it, you're going to be in considerable pain and won't be up for round two... or maybe even finishing round one. Ronald will feel horrible for hurting you... and if I understand the situation, the two of you already have some serious issues with hurting people. Bottom line up front, the two of you are going to start this aspect of your relationship on a very sour note.

"So, what should I do, put off these activities?" the young woman sounded discouraged.

"No, I worry that you are just putting off the problem. The healer that fixed you isn't here to ask, but I think the webs aren't dissolving like they are supposed to. I have an idea that you might want to try. Have your new husband help. Have him go nice and slow and use his fingers to press around inside you to pull loose or break the remaining strands. Lots of lubrication. I suggest two or three glasses of wine, but not the whole bottle. Make sure he stimulates other parts to help with the pain. Did I mention lots of lubrication?"

"Ron's not here and I was kinda, well, you know, wanting the next time we are intimate to be more leaping than loitering if you know what I mean."

"I understand what you mean. Hmm, perhaps you can take advantage of this delay. Got any close friends that you trust?"

* * *

Yori used a shuriken to wedge the door from Ron's lair to the kitchen shut so that it couldn't be opened without breaking it down. Coming down the stairs, she saw that Monique had finished lighting candles, turned down the lights and was pouring tall drinks from a pitcher with ice and fruit slices.

"I thought the alcohol was for Kim-chan," pointed out Yori.

"It is, but it's more of a celebration if we join her. We'll call it a sisterhood thing."

They heard the water in Ron's shower shut off. After a couple of minutes, Kim stepped out of the shower with her hair up in a bun and wearing a big fluffy bathrobe. Walking over to a large, overstuffed chair, she sat down, taking a glass from Monique. After taking a large pull from the straw, she said, blushing slightly, "Thanks for offering to help me with this."

"Not a problem, girlfriend, I'm thinking that if this works out, maybe I'll be next," the dark beauty walked behind the chair, putting her arms around her friend in a hug.

"I am also happy to be of service," said Yori, "I have heard rumors of ceremonies such as this." Holding up a basket of large colorful eggs, she asked, "Kim-chan, where did you get these?" Picking one up, she squeezed it and it began to buzz.

Kim blushed deeper and laughed. "Tim and Jim got a bunch of them from a surplus house. They planned to put them on the leading-edge feathers of their robot Pegasus and use the vibrations to remove ice buildup. Turns out the vibration power to weight ratio wasn't high enough," Seeing the looks on the other girls' faces, she continued with a smile, "That's the story they told me. If that's not the truth, then I can't handle the truth."

Yori knelt on the floor in front of the chair and gently pulled one of the red head's legs out from where it had been curled up under her body. Taking an egg and setting its buzz level up to high, she started working from the foot down the ankle and onto the calf.

Deciding that the small vibrator wasn't sufficient for the large leg muscles, the Ninja used a liberal amount of oil on her hands and began massaging the muscles with strong fingers.

Kim leaned back with her eyes closed trying to relax. The strong fingers working the muscles in her calf and thigh felt wonderful. Deciding the other leg needed a turn, she unfolded it and stretched it out to be next for attention.

"So, Baby Girl, gonna get hitched to Blondie, huh?"

"That's the plan 'Mo."

"Why?"

"What?"

"OK, I get that he's kind of cute, loyal, guards your back and all that stuff, but so is a dog, and dogs don't keep dragging your butt to Bricks of Fury movies and Bueno Nacho, you know what I mean?"

"Well, I don't have to paper train him, he knows how to cook, plus his lips and hands are magic."

'A distraction,' Kim thought, 'Monique is just playing the role of the distractor to take my mind off the pain of breaking these damned spiderweb threads.' Sitting upright a little, she reached for her glass and took a large pull on the straw. 'Doctor's prescription,' she thought remembering the instructions to drink 'two or three glasses of wine, not the whole bottle.' Setting the glass down she looked up at her BFF, warm dark eyes with concern for her evident in their gaze. Too bad the concern was misplaced, she deserved this pain for all the broken and dead bodies she had left behind. But she didn't want to make Ron cause her this pain, so with a lot of blushing and stammering, she had asked Monique and Yori, two friends that she trusted to do it in his place.

She saw Yori slipping on a surgical glove, coating it with oil and felt the Ninja start stroking the folds surrounded by short red curls and circling her entrance. After a moment, she nodded to her to proceed and flinched as a slippery gloved finger slowly slid into her tight, hot core.

Leaning back and closing her eyes, she tried to relax her body using meditation techniques. Yori slid her finger in and out with a twisting motion. 'That feels nice,' she thought. Monique slid around and scooted in beside her in the oversized chair. Warm hands lifted her leg onto the lap of her BFF, opening her wider. Feeling a hand slip inside her robe, she heard a purring voice say "How about we see if we can relax those parts a little, girlfriend." The hand slid over her upper body, looking for sensitive spots to knead and caress.

Straightening her head, Kim took another big sip of her drink. Setting the drink back down, she murmured, "You don't think I should marry Ron?"

"Well, I'm not sure I'd go that far, but you haven't really dated or really even met many other people. Villains don't count. And Ron's not the only one you know who has magic lips."

She felt the hand kneading her breast go to her cheek and pull her face toward her friend and then warm lips gently covered hers.

Her eyes went wide with surprise. True, they had not discussed boundaries for the distractor, so this couldn't be out of bounds. She relaxed and closed her eyes. The warm lips seemed to turn up at the edges as if they belonged to a smile and then they pressed harder.

If not for the three spikes of pain from spider web threads popping loose, she might not have noticed that Yori had pressed the finger inside her core down hard. She accepted this pain as her due and at the same time tried to unclench her muscles around her core. The spider web was there to fix the damage she had received killing that giant champion. She got off easy, a scar on her abdomen while the giant remained dead. This pain was just another price that she owed Justice.

She felt Yori's other hand press on her pubic bone and a well-oiled thumb started to gently slide over the little bud just above her opening. At the same time, the dark beauty ran her tongue across her closed lips, a hand playing with a strand of hair that had escaped her bun. Her lips parted in an invitation that was instantly accepted, a tongue gently slid in to brush hers.

The kiss finally broke apart, dark eyes looking into green.

"Monique, what..." Kim was worried that this was more than just a distraction. She was expecting to do penance for breaking bodies, she was not prepared to break hearts.

"Girlfriend, I ain't saying that I love you with the fury of a thousand suns or anything like that. I'm here to distract you while Miss Ninja's down there poppin' those cobwebs," Monique held up the straw of the glass to her lips. After she took a long suck of the fruity drink, the glass was set aside and she heard a buzzing noise.

The lips nibbling on her ear were cold, someone else had taken a drink of the icy beverage. She jumped the tiniest bit as a buzzing egg teased her nipples.

She heard a purring voice say, "Now if Blondie ever messes witcha, you give me a call. Or if you are ever in a sharing mood, well, I remember that waking up snuggled up to his hot body was pretty nice that time."

Any response formulated by her overloaded brain was cast aside as she flinched with pain as Yori popped another thread free.

There was a breathy whisper in her ear, "I hope Blondie has as much fun being a distraction as I do," then her mouth was covered with cool lips. This time her hands went to her friend's head, caressing the tight curls as she felt her bun being unrolled and fingers started running through her long hair. Both girls lost themselves in the kiss.

Kim dimly felt her core relax and the tightness increase as Yori slid in a second finger and started to slowly slide them in and out with a twisting motion while maintaining the gentle stroking on her bud.

She was further lost in sensations as Monique started nibbling and sucking on her neck and shoulders. As if from a great distance, she heard, "More, Kim-chan?" With great effort, she managed to gasp out "Please and thank you."

The tightness increased again as Yori slid in a third finger and continued moving in and out with the same twisting motion while her thumb caressed her bud with light pressure. Here was the intense pleasure, but where was the pain she deserved? Even the anticipation of pain couldn't make her tense as Monique upped the distraction by sucking hard on her breast.

Then the pain arrived. Yori could press a lot harder now that she had more than one finger inside her core. She felt spikes of pain as Yori slowly worked her way around the walls of her core pressing in all directions. Tears ran from her eyes, not from the pain but from the release of guilt and sorrow each spike of pain represented. The pressure on her bud increased and she felt a growing tension in her body as Monique switched to the other breast and started to not only suck but bite.

After a period of both pain with the corresponding release of guilt and sorrow along with the distracting pleasure, the pain stopped, leaving only pleasure. She could feel strong fingers press on the walls of her core, but all the threads were either pulled free or broken. The pressure of the thumb stroking on her bud increased and the growing physical tension finally locked her body rigidly in place and she felt the muscles in her core wrap Yori's fingers in an iron grip. The crash of an orgasm released her body to shake and tremble in pleasure. Aftershocks of sensation echoed through her body as Yori continued to stroke her softly. Finally, she was able to speak;

"You can stop. I'm done."

She was wrapped in a tight hug as she burst into tears and sobbing as the last of her sorrow and regret drained away. Finally, she was able to lean back with her eyes closed and just bask in the afterglow. She felt a hand softly stroke her cheek and her fluffy bathrobe was wrapped tightly around her. Her legs were gently lifted and an ottoman scooted under them.

After a couple of minutes, she heard the ding of a microwave. Opening her eyes and sitting up, she saw that Monique had refilled her glass and there was a tray of triangular pastries sitting on her lap. Both of the other girls had pulled up chairs to sit next to her.

"Thanks, you guys. That was amazing," she said, "I wasn't expecting such an emotional release, but I needed it. Ron will really have to step up his game to beat your performance."

Yori giggled, "It was our pleasure. But I fear that otouto-chan is at a disadvantage being only one person."

"Hey, that Dr. Drakken guy is on your side now, right?" pointed out Monique, "Maybe he could clone Blondie or make a syntho-Blondie. He could go into the Ron Stoppable Harem business. After all, you said he cooks, has magic hands and lips and is even mostly paper trained. What rich widow wouldn't want a pack of Ron's at her service?"

"Monique!" laughed Kim, "One Ron is enough for me. What are these?"

Monique, pointing to the groups of little pastries said, "These are all from Emily's Empanadas. I figured they would pair well with the Sangria. These are traditional meat, onion, and spices; these are egg and cheese with no meat; these are refried beans with cheese; and these are apple, cinnamon, and pecans.

"'Mo, didn't I hear you say that you might want to try this if 'it worked out'? I think that I'd give this a five-star review. Should we pencil you in for Thursday night?"

"Hmm. Maybe..."


End file.
